1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand punch especially adapted for use by electricians for punching holes in outlet boxes and the like.
2. Prior Art
Outlet boxes and like apparatus used in electrical wiring circuits, while having partially pre-punched holes therein, do not always have such pre-punched holes in the proper places. It is sometimes desirable, therefore for the electrician on the job to be able to cut or otherwise punch holes in the outlet or service boxes in the particular places demanded by the exigencies of the situation.
The punches available for this purpose have been so massive that they have been unsuitable for such use, especially where it is desirable to cut holes in outlet and service boxes which have already been installed.
The present invention avoids the disadvantage of the prior art devices and obtains additional advantages which will become apparent as the description proceeds.